


Idols

by TheAnimalMonster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boob appreciation, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Idol magazines, M/M, Teiko Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimalMonster/pseuds/TheAnimalMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are few things in this world that Aomine Daiki is passionate about."</p><p>The origin story behind Aomine and Horikita Mai-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/gifts).



> A short little fic in the middle of my Sex Pistols series. I apologize to the few people following it xD and want to say the next story is soon done....hopefully soon. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is the lovechild of another conversation between me and Yurika which I just couldn't leave alone. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a lazy afternoon for both aces. Kagami was finishing up the last of his homework in his bedroom, without the idiot to distract/annoy him. Said idiot, Aomine, was entertaining himself with a brand new stack of idol magazines while laying on the couch. Most of them being his beloved Mai-chan with some others thrown in that he thought would be interesting. The navy haired youth was currently reading one that introduced the very latest idols into the market, judging every image with a critical eye.  
Because there are few things in this world that Aomine Daiki is passionate about, basketball and his boyfriend being obviously at the very top of this list (they were both basically the same thing anyway). However, coming in at a very close second were idols (followed by sneakers). Preferably those of the D-cup and beyond kind, where Horikita Mai-chan set the high standards.

Aomine's eyes openly reflected his reactions be it dismissal to appreciation.

'Ohhh, this one's impressive.' he thought, adding the name Yoru-chan to the list. The idol had a kind of mature woman thing going on, her elbows on a table with folded hands tucked under her chin. Long raven hair framed a pale face leaning straight towards the reader, red painted full lips in a confident smirk and calculating dark, smokey eyes. The black and dark crimson dress completed the look, long locks of hair also directing attention to her very generous cleavage. 

Going through the rest of Yoru-chan's photos, Aomine didn't notice the sound of his rival stomping into the living room.

“Ugh, please hide those those mags of yours whenever Alex comes by.” Kagami grunted, either finished or fed up with the homework now.

“What? Will she get all pissy about it?” Aomine had to ask, because he did not want to repeat what happened the first time Momoi saw the magazines. The pink haired woman, embarrassed and appalled, had thrown a fit. Despite being very petite she managed to tear up quite a number of pages. His childhood friend eventually accepted that his hobby was pretty much a permanent thing, even if she still doesn't approve. Eyes now focused on Kagami, waiting for an answer. Forked eyebrows were set in a frown, just in mild annoyance though. 

“Worse. She'll probably want to check them out.” Kagami replied honestly. Not being able to handle his teacher wandering around his apartment buck naked was enough. The Seirin ace didn't want to add Alex talking to his boyfriend about that kind of stuff. Freaking perverts. 

“Hmm. I can respect that.” Having his fears taken away, Aomine returned his gaze to Yoru-chan but not his thoughts.

'This teacher of his is sounding better and better.' 

“Like hell you will!” Kagami protested but then just sighed in defeat, seeing as the darker youth had returned to his disgraceful hobby. Ignoring the other in return, Kagami turned around went to the kitchen. Aomine discreetly observed as his slightly bulkier boyfriend lumbered away, probably to make a mountain of snacks of some kind. 

But that was just it. Bulkier, despite Aomine's hobby and appreciation for breasts (of the larger kind). The Touou ace took a glance at Mai-chan on the cover of another magazine, boobs barely covered by the bikini top. He wasn't worried though. Kagami may be a prude about this kind of stuff but they had discussed this before. His boyfriend does not approve but has accepted it.  
Aomine Daiki is simply a pervert and the hobby is just another, more open, confirmation of that fact which began around middle school.

\----

Middle school basketball player Aomine Daiki was not having a good day. Having nothing to do, he got stuck in his thoughts. Uncertainty creeping up as the navy haired teen contemplated the increasing distance in skill between himself and other players.  
The mall proved only to be a temporary distraction. Fully aware that he didn't have enough pocket money saved up to buy new basketball shoes, the teen could only stare forlornly through the display. Window shopping was not fun at all, no matter how much Momoi tried to convince him otherwise.

'It's so you easier can see what you want later!' The petite girl's reasoning repeated in his head. The concept were at the time alien to the young Aomine who if he wanted something just went out and got it. Of course, this was before wandering aimlessly around the mall for a week. Looking quite desperately for a Christmas present to a certain boyfriend of his who, unfortunately, happens to be rich.

The young Teiko player decided that he'd had enough and headed home. On the way there he went into a convenience store. Inside, Aomine immediately headed to the magazine corner to check the latest news in the world of basketball. The world stopped however when he took a glimpse of the cover of an idol magazine. Eyes wide with curiosity and fascination, Aomine took the magazine into his hands for a closer inspection.  
There she was: Horikita Mai-chan. She was cute with big eyes and very soft looking shoulder length hair, dressed in the national basketball team's white uniform. The idol was laying on the floor, clearly inside a basketball court, legs bent up as to show off the latest Jordans on her feet. What drew all of Aomine's attention however were the basketball, and the magnificent pair of tits that lay on top of it.

'Heaven must be somewhere in between those two.' were among the first thoughts appearing before he rushed to the cashier, threw the money on the counter and rushed home.

\----

“Oi! Scoot over.”

The memory faded at the loud command from his, judging from the frown, still irritated boyfriend. Noticing that the redhead indeed had the expected mountain of food reminded Aomine of his own hunger. The darker ace put down the magazine before the chance of him getting any, or rather enough, decreased. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

'Later, Yoru-chan.'

Making space, the couch dipped lower as his boyfriend sat down while placing a large tray of tacos on the coffee table. On the table was already a large bowl of tortilla chips and smaller bowls of different dipping sauces. Nose picking off the smell, Aomine thanked his lucky stars that his significant other came with both amazing sex AND amazing food.

They ate while chatting, or rather bickering, watching a live basketball game. All thoughts of idols disappeared from Aomine's mind when he was with Kagami. He continued to think about this as the redhead had stacked up the last of the tacos for himself, his cheeks all puffed up like a chipmunk. The navy haired player allowed himself a fond smile for his boyfriend while he wasn't looking.

As the Seirin ace finished up his very last taco, Aomine turned and lay his head on his boyfriend's lap. Almost resulting in the redhead choking to death.

“Wha-hat the hell?!” Kagami coughed and hacked while Aomine just waited for it to quiet down.

“Fed me.” The navy haired player demanded, opening his mouth while pointing a dark skinned finger towards it.

“Fine. I made a sweet and spicy dip, thought you'd like that.” The redhead sighed and excused his defeat on his boyfriend actually acting cute for once. Even though he secretly thought his rival was near always cute, it was just difficult to admit when half the time the idiot was just a rude jerk. But he was his rude jerk, goddamnit, so he let himself have this moment.

When the tortilla chip dove into his mouth, the utterly delicious sweet and spicy dip dancing on his taste buds, Aomine couldn't help but moan.

“That good?” His boyfriend asked with a both smug but soft smile and Aomine couldn't help but smile back.

“Hell yeah but did I tell you to stop? Come on, give me more.”

This earned him another tortilla chip with another dip and a slap to the head, magazines completely forgotten on the floor.


End file.
